1. Field of Industrial Application
The present invention relates to new polymers of 1,7-octadiene and a process for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
It is known that 1,7-octadiene can be polymerized by the aid of a catalyst composed of titanium tetrachloride and triisobutyl aluminum. (See Journal of American Chemical Society, vol. 81, p. 4737, [1959].) The thus obtained polymer is said to be composed of 1,2-addition products and cyclized products.